truth or dare honey?
by Smooth Slytherin
Summary: the gang gets bored and decides to play a game


FORGIVE ALL ERRORS!  
  
The seven of them sat in Hermione and Lavender's dorm with a curse set apon the door. They were gathered there to play a simple game of truth or dare. Hermione had black maled each of them to get invovled if she handn't the Slytherins would of never showed up.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Lavender, Draco, Pansy, and Parvati sat gathered around the fire by the beds.  
  
"Alright everyone." Hermione had said in an evil voice. "We are going to play a fun game of truth or dare, and you have to do the dare, and tell the truth."  
  
Pansy and Parvati's eyes had a glint in them. Lavender exchanged glances with Harry and Ron. Draco sat down looking cunning and sly.  
  
"So, let's begin, who would like to start?" Hermione looked around the room for a victim. "Fine, I will." "Harry, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or fire in the barn?" Hermione smiled smugly to herself.  
  
"Did you have to pick me?" Harry said accusingly.  
  
"Obviously." Draco snapped.  
  
"Lets see, uh, fire in the barn." Harry replied bravely.  
  
"Ah okay, who would you rather save... Draco, or Pansy?"  
  
Harry didn't even think. "Pansy."  
  
Pansy gave a look at Draco and smiled. Draco simply rolled his eyes in disgust.  
  
"First off I wouldn't need his help." Draco began but Hermione cut Draco off madly.  
  
"Okay Malfoy...", Harry looked at him eagerly, "whats your pick?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"When's the last time you shagged a girl?" Harry asked laughing.  
  
"Uh, last night." Malfoy said almost annoyed, glancing at Pansy.  
  
"Who?" Harry wondered if he was lying.  
  
"Sorry one question at a time." Draco said, looking as the rest of the room met his eyes.  
  
"Okay let's see..." Draco peered around the room.  
  
"Granger." He finnally said.  
  
"Dare." She said immediately.  
  
"I dare you too kiss Potter."  
  
Hermione looked uncertain of what he had said. "What?" She gawked at him.  
  
"Kiss Potter." He said with amuzement dancing on his face. "French, kiss him."  
  
She glanced over at Harry who shrugged and was a pink color. Hermione made her way over to Harry and gave him a quick frenchie pulling away after 20 seconds. 'Oh god' I just tounged around with my best friend, she thought. 'Oh well Hermione it's you fault for getting yourself into this mess.'  
  
Hermione looked deep red. "Pansy?"  
  
"Truth." Pansy looked curiously at the exspression on Hermione's face.  
  
"Do you have a thing for Draco?"  
  
That was a silly question to ask, what Slytherin girl didn't like him? Besides it was only obvious what girl Draco had apparently 'shagged' last night.  
  
"Yes." She admitted the room gazed at her, she turned to Draco and shot him a smile with him returning the same.  
  
Pansy sat up and took a glance at Ron. "Wealsey, truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat, or fire in the barn?" She had a innocent smile to her face but they knew it was for show.  
  
"Dare." He said.  
  
She smiled nastily. "I dare you, to finger... a girl."  
  
"What?" Ron looked up a bit confused. "Your joking right?"  
  
"Most guys would like that." Draco said.  
  
"Okay, which girl?"  
  
"We all agreed to go through with the dare's in the beginning of the game right?" Pansy saw heads nod. "Okay, then you have to finger Lavender." Lavender was known as a bit of a 'fool around' girl.  
  
He looked over at Lavender who was smiling at him. Ron sighed rolling his eyes as he walked past the room and over to Lavender.  
  
"In the bathroom." Pansy pointed to the doorway of the bathroom.  
  
"God I hate you." He grabbed Lavender's hand and she let out a giggle, they made their way to the bathroom and locked the door.  
  
"Slut." Hermione said as she walked by.  
  
"Jealous Granger?" Pansy said laughing.  
  
"No, why should I be?" Hermione stared at Pansy for a second. Pansy's eyes blinked and looked away.  
  
**In the Bathroom**  
  
Ron was actually a bit enjoying this. He looked at her assuringly and began to slide his hand up her skirt and into her panties. She let out a moan spreading her legs so he would have it easier. Ron smiled at her as he slid his fingers up inside her feeling her hot wet insides. They both knew that they had truly fancied eachother, and it was not like they hadn't done this before. 10 minutes later the two stepped out the room after Ron washed his hands the room's student's eyed them curiously wondering if they really did what they were supposed to do.  
  
"Okay." Ron spoke up, breaking the silence. "Parvati."  
  
"Uh, double dare." She said courageously.  
  
"Okay." His face lighted up with delight. "I double dare you too... get it on with Draco in the bathroom."  
  
Draco smiled and bit his bottom lip, although he loathed Gryffindor's Parvati was a bueatiful looking girl.  
  
"What exactly do you mean by get it on?"  
  
"You know.."  
  
"Why don't you just come off and say sex?" Parvati said irratated.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Go on you two love birds."  
  
Pansy watched breathless, she had pure anger in her eyes.  
  
Parvati led Draco to the bathroom. She sat there on the counter for a few seconds. Being a bit brave she took of her shirt revealing her black bra. He gaped at her with a smile for a few seconds then approached her as she wrapped her legs around him. They began to kiss pationately and she let out a smile as they stopped to breathe. She took off his shirt causing them to fall on the floor but she hadn't cared. She was in the bathroom making out with a hot boy, the last thing they had expected was to have sex, they knew it wouldn't happen, this was truly a make out session. Draco smiled as he kissed her neck marking his territory, leaving her neck full of hickies. She could feel the extreme pleasure as she sat on top of him on the bathroom floor, feeling in no doubt that she was horny. As they kissed it continued on for twenty minutes when they finnally figured the others out side would believe them she pulled her shirt back on, he put his on and smiled at eachther exchanging winks.  
  
"Great kisser Draco." She said laughing.  
  
"I know, you too."  
  
Parvati walked out followed by Draco not surprised that everyone in the room was smiling at them.  
  
"How did it feel?" Ron said stupidly.  
  
"Shut up Ron." She said angrily. "Okay,... Lavender."  
  
Draco sat down by Pansy who had a resentful look on her face.  
  
Lavender cleared her throat. "Uh, Fire in the Barn."  
  
"Who'd you save Hermione or Harry?"  
  
"Shit, okay knowing that Harry could probably save himself, I'd save Hermione."  
  
"What are you implying?" Hermione asked rudely.  
  
"Hermione don't take it so personal." Harry said looking at her with happiness.  
  
"Okay Draco darling, whats ur pick?"  
  
"Double dare." 


End file.
